


The Pigs

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Naomi's view of the police





	The Pigs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt force

The Pigs

by Bluewolf

"Don't ever trust the pigs," Naomi had told Blair over and over as he grew up. "They're all jackbooted thugs, employed by the rich to prevent legitimate protests against their exploitation of their workers and the destruction of the environment."

And then, when he was twelve, Blair went to school. Prior to that Naomi had home-schooled him, knowing that the ability to read, at least, was necessary for anyone who was not to be completely exploited by the rich she so despised. (It had never occurred to her that having enough money to travel the world as she did, without ever having to go short of anything she wanted, meant that she was rich. After all, she had never exploited anyone to get it; she had inherited it, half of her parents' money, when they died. She never even stopped to wonder where they got it.)

But she accepted that if Blair was to go to university he had to get some formal education and sit the exams that would give him the necessary qualifications to be accepted. In principle she objected to that necessity - why should her son - why should anyone - have to be subjected to the rules insisted on by Authority? The only reason she could think of was to deny many people the advantage given to them by education - but she reluctantly accepted that for university education, Authority had the last word.

His uncle took responsibility for Blair when he settled down to attend school.

Uncle David loved his sister - but he had to admit that Naomi had some strange ideas; and he had no idea where or when or even why she had developed a hatred of the police.

And so Uncle David set out to give Blair a more balanced view of the police force - he had been horrified when Blair called them 'pigs', but realized that because of Naomi's teaching it was the only word he knew for them - and was more than happy when, eventually, Blair ended up riding with a detective while he studied the police as a 'closed society'.

He knew that many people retained, throughout their entire lives, attitudes taught to them as children by prejudiced parents, often passing them on to their children. Uncle David hoped that his teaching had helped give Blair a more balanced view, but at the same time he fully understood that Blair was too intelligent to allow himself to remain brainwashed by the prejudice towards the police espoused by his mother. All he had needed was to be presented with facts.

Facts that Naomi had chosen to ignore. But David had no idea why.


End file.
